pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Samurott
Samurott is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the first Pokémon he obtains in Unova, and his forty eighth overall. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Oshawott, Oshawott was a starter Pokémon belonging to Professor Juniper, offered to new trainers along with Tepig and Snivy. Oshawott is crushed when Hilda and Cheren don't choose it, when Ian offers it to join him. It happily accepts. Ian uses Oshawott to battle the other trainers and their Pokémon. Oshawott easily beats Hilda's Tepig. Despite a type disadvantage against Snivy, Ian's experience helped Oshawott to overpower and defeat Snivy. In Vs. Axew, Oshawott played with Victini at the campsite and ate dinner. It help put the fire out with Water Gun. It had a battle with Iris' Axew the next day, having the advantage, when Axew's Dragon Rage misfired, it knocked everyone down and Iris called a draw. In Vs. Snivy, Oshawott came out, initially wanting to battle. However, upon seeing Shamus' Snivy, it backed down, leaving the battle to Victini. In Vs. Pidove, Oshawott came out intending to battle Snivy when she was attacking everything. However, it is hit by Attract, revealing it is male, and he was immobilized. Ian defended him from further attacks. In Vs. Pan, Victini, Oshawott and Snivy were chosen for a triple battle against Pansage, Pansear and Panpour. His main opponent was Pansage, having a type disadvantage. Oshawott was inexperienced compared to the others, and had difficulty landing hits on Pansage. Assistance from Victini allowed for combinations that allowed him to land the finishing blow on Pansage. In Vs. Tepig, Oshawott came out of his Pokéball to play catch with a frisbee with everyone else. He then volunteered to battle N and Tepig, overconfident in his abilities. Oshawott is overwhelmed at first, but wins with Razor Shell when Tepig attacks on its own. In Vs. Dwebble, Oshawott trained with the other Pokémon on speed by chasing a frisbee. He was winning but tripped on a rock. He battled an angry wild Dwebble and while he had gotten faster from the training, was still outsped and defeated. Oshawott battled Dwebble again under the command of Cilan, and lost a second time. In Vs. Frillish, Oshawott is chosen to battle Cheren's Tranquill. Despite its Double Team, Oshawott manages to strike with a critical hit Razor Shell and defeat it. When Cheren chooses Servine, Ian recalls Oshawott. He is chosen again to battle Darumaka, which he easily defeats. It battles Frillish next, where his Water Gun is disabled by Cursed Body and he is defeated by an Absorb attack. In Vs. Watchog, Oshawott is abrubtly swapped in by Lenora's Lillipup using Roar. He battles Watchog, which uses its speed and power to gain the advantage. Oshawott is immune to a Critical Hit induced by Laser Focus, leading to the revelation that he has the Hidden Ability Shell Armor. Oshawott shows off his new Aqua Jet, and causes a double knockout with Watchog. In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Oshawott came out on his own, infatuated by Dakota's Razor the Dewott. He formed a romantic rival in Steve's Oshawott for Razor's affection. The two are both trounced by Razor. Oshawott then has an official battle against Steve's Oshawott. It's shown that Oshawott doesn't have control over Aqua Jet for the first time. Oshawott is defeated. In Vs. Elgyem, Oshawott was chosen to battle Colress' Elgyem. Elygem's Psychic powers and Telepathy ability prevented Oshawott from getting close to rescuing Victini. When it used Aqua Jet it lost control, Elgyem no longer seeing it as a threat. He knocks Victini out of Colress' machine and and frees it. In Vs. Leavanny, Oshawott is Ian's first choice against Burgh, battling his Dwebble. Dwebble's lightweight shell made it faster than Oshawott, disrupting his attacks. Oshawott had to rely on its uncontrollable Aqua Jet to dodge and Water Gun to slow his falls. After dodging a Rock Wrecker, he was able to land a combo that defeated Dwebble. He is then defeated by Whirlipede. In Vs. Drilbur, Oshawott comes out of his Pokéball to enjoy the hot sand bath. He is flung out by a rampaging Drilbur. He attempts to help keep watch for its return, but gets antsy and gets caught in the sand trapped by it. He eventually lands a strike that allows Ian to understand what's going on. Later, Oshawott helped defend Drilbur by fighting construction workers. Oshawott injures Roggenrola, and his Aqua Jet missing causes Scraggy to crash and knock itself out. In Vs. Sigilyph, Oshawott fought alongside Snivy and Tepig to battle N. He mainly battled Zorua, which was Illusioned as a Yamask at first. Oshawott learns Fling, which it uses as part of a triple attack to defeat Sigilyph. The battle is called off after that. In Vs. Servine, Oshawott battles Cheren's Karrablast. After Aqua Jet didn't work, Cheren noticed that he flew with his eyes closed during the attack. After that, Oshawott switched to offense, with Karrablast knocking his scalchop away with its horn and eventually sent Oshawott into a nearby pond. Oshawott and Ian connected, as Oshawott finally mastered Aqua Jet. Oshawott then defeated Karrablast. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Oshawott was recruited by Dragon Maiden Iris to assist Sir Ian. He fought through the Pokémon under the command of First Mate Rui, posing like a hero after every move. In Vs. Audino, Oshawott was the fourth Pokémon Ian used to battle a wild Audino. With the rain Oshawott's Water attacks received a significant power boost which let him last longer than the others. However Audino was able to keep up and land a decisive blow, Oshawott defeated. In Vs. Excadrill, Oshawott was used to battle Clay's Krokorok. He takes heavy damage but is able to deal back an equal amount of damage back. Oshawott wins the battle and is recalled. He is later defeated by Clay's Excadrill, which uses its Mold Breaker ability to cancel out Oshawott's Shell Armor. In Seed of Reality, Oshawott was used to battle Gash's Ewok. Oshawott takes the advantage, as Ewok is shifted for Kirby. Kirby copies Oshawott's powers, and Oshawott is defeated. In Vs. Lilligant, Oshawott helped put out fires in a research facility as Rui makes her way through it. He and Lillipup work together to fight Gorm's Lilligant, but he is defeated by a single Petal Dance. In Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink, Oshawott fought alongside Snivy and Tepig to battle N using Ferroseed, Boldore and Klink. He primarily battled Klink while assisting Tepig fight Boldore. The trio's determination to stop N caused all of them to evolve, Oshawott into Dewott. Dewott learned Water Pledge and used it in combination with Pignite's Fire Pledge, defeating Boldore. In Vs. Swanna, Dewott was chosen to battle Skyla's Unfezant. Dewott was able to keep up with her movements and showed off increased power since evolving. Both of his scalchops were knocked away, and it's revealed that Dewott's Water Pledge attack emanates from his scalchops and not himself. This spacing error caused Dewott to be hit and defeated. In Shadow of Oblivia, Dewott and Servine team up, using Water Pledge and Grass Pledge to trap Shadow and Dragonite in a swamp. They later do the same thing to a wild Raikou when attacked. He later teams up with Dakota's Char the Charizard, combining Water Pledge with Fire Pledge to create a geyser of water that stops the fall of the Sky Fortress. In Vs. Lampent, Dewott was chosen to train while fighting through the Pokémon of Celestial Tower. He figured out how to use the imperfection of Water Pledge to his advantage, able to unleash unexpected attacks based on the position of his scalchops. He battled N's Lampent and won easily. In Vs. Vanilluxe, Dewott is chosen for the double battle against Brycen. He teams up with Pignite, being immune to Frost Breath's critical hit. Dewott and Pignite combine Fire/Water Pledge to defeat Vanillish. The two work in combination again to defeat Cryogonal. Dewott is eventually defeated by Vanilluxe's Freeze Dry which was super effective. In Vs. Reshiram, Dewott and Pignite were chosen to attack N's Reshiram. They were instantly defeated by Fusion Flare. In Vs. Haxorus, Dewott battles against Drayden's Zweilous. He lands some good combos but Zweilous' strength allows it to break through. Ian recalls Dewott before he is defeated. In Race Against Time, Dewott first appeared to use Water Pledge to propel the Bloxx raft everyone was on. He helped Ian float in the water when the raft broke. He later re-instigated his rivalry with Steve's Oshawott, taunting him on how he was bigger now, despite the fact that Oshawott was older. Their squabbling exposes a Team Rocket ambush, where Dewott and Oshawott are knocked away by Joe's Bewear. The two are left in the Entralink as their trainers travel back in time. Dewott and Oshawott save their trainers by a controlled Iris, the two together defeating Heatmor and Axew. The two are then put to sleep by Pesky Dust. In Vs. Hydreigon, Dewott joins Ian's team in battling Ghetsis' Hydreigon. Dewott serves as a distraction so Ian can set up his plan. Dewott has Emboar throw him so he can land another attack, determined to save the day. He evolves into Samurott in midair and strikes Hydreigon with a newly learned Sacred Sword. He goes flying out the hole in the roof after this. Dewott has made cameos with the other Pokémon for lunch in Vs. Purrloin, Vs. Galvantula and Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Emboar, Samurott has a rematch with Hilda's Emboar in the first round of the Vertress Conference. He shows exceptional skill with his seamitar, able to block Emboar's attacks. Samurott defeats Emboar with Water Pledge and Ian advances to the next round. In Vs. Simi, Samurott teamed up with Emboar and Serperior to battle Morimoto's Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. The trio initially struggle against the trio. Samurott defeats Simisear with a powered up Water Pledge along with Emboar's Fire Pledge. He then beats Simipour with Sacred Sword. In Vs. Cheren 1, Samurott battles Cheren's Throh. Throh has the hidden ability Mold Breaker which allows him to land critical hits. Throh uses Block to keep Samurott in the battle. Samurott defeats Throh after a heated battle. In Vs. Cheren 2, Samurott battles Cheren's Serperior. Samurott gets caught in Serperior's Glare and is defeated by Energy Ball. In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Samurott shows off to Steve's Oshawott. They later team up against Joe's Sirfetch'd and struggle. They are eventually defeated by it. In Vs. Alder, Samurott battles Alder's Bouffalant, and due to Alder's Samurott being deceased, he strikes a nerve. Samurott have a brief but fierce exchange, Samurott winning. Accelgor then battles Samurott, Accelgor outspeeding and defeating Samurott. Personality Dewott, as an Oshawott, is shown to be very emotional. He was crushed when it wasn't chosen as a starter and was elated when Ian chose it. He falls in love quite easily and can form intense rivalries as it did with Steve's Oshawott. Due to being a starter Pokémon, he is very inexperienced and requires more cuing from Ian. Ian has to explain his intention for Oshawott's attacks in order to fulfill his plan. He is overconfident in his own abilities, thinking that if he beat a species once he can do it again. Overtime, Oshawott became a competent battler and able to handle more powerful opponents. Upon evolving, he is shown to be highly capable in fighting. Known Moves Trivia * Samurott is the first Pokémon Ian receives from a regional professor. * Oshawott marks the third time that Ian captures the Water starter Pokémon of a region first over the other two types. * Oshawott is the first of Ian's Pokémon revealed to have a Hidden Ability. ** Oshawott is the first Pokémon to be introduced prior to the introduction of Hidden Abilities to be shown to have one following the reveal. Other Pokémon revealing Hidden Abilities did so before the official introduction. ** Oshawott is the first of Ian's Water starters to reveal their ability. * Samurott has competed in the most gym battles out of all of Ian's Pokémon, battling 7 out of the 8 in a single region. This beats the record previously set by Wingull. * Samurott is the first of Ian's Pokémon to be caught in the first episode of a series and reach its final evolution in the final episode of the series. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon